A Different Kind of Romance
by cricketchick
Summary: When a lonely girl crosses the park in the middle of the night, her life changes drastically, hopefully for the better. Dr.C/OC
1. Chapter 1

It was cold when she pushed her bike away from the bike rack, getting farther away from the crowd. Her shift, which was supposed to have ended forty-five minutes ago, had taken a lot out of her. Dealing with drunken men and crying babies wasn't as easy as she thought it would be, though it seemed like there were more and more of the drunks every night. She was getting quicker at dodging groping hands and bodies. She just wished she could receive some of that attention, although in a more charming manner, with sober men.

Emma wanted adventure. Her two jobs bored her, and nothing in her life ever changed. She was still living in the same crappy apartment she was in six years ago, still breaking up with and eventually getting back together with the same scumbag ex-boyfriend her 'friend' had set her up with two years ago, and she was still trying to lose that extra fifteen pounds that never seemed to stay away.

Pedaling through the city's giant park, Emma never even saw the shadow stalking her, the shadow that would lead to a bigger adventure that she had ever prepared for.


	2. Chapter 2

Pedaling past silent trees and dark shadows, Emma grew nervous. _Probably- no, definitely just being paranoid. _She didn't like going through the park, but it was the quickest way to her apartment, and the only way she could comfortably ride her bike. It was only luck that she had never been bothered by anyone.

_Or __**anything**__. _Emma pushed that thought out of her mind. There was nothing unusual here. There was no bogeyman, no ghosts or goblins in the world. _There are no such things as monsters,_ Emma thought, as she started to pedal faster.

"I'm telling you, it went _that _way." said Link, pointing towards the zoo. "It was probably looking for the wolves."

"Are you sure?" asked Doctor Cockroach, peering into the dark. "I think it might have just been a stray." He wished Susan was here. From 49 feet, you could see a lot farther. Unfortunately, it was a bit hard to get a giant woman into Central Park unnoticed. Ever since Tokyo, the group of monsters and Gen. Monger had agreed to try to keep a low profile. After a few years in hiding, the world forgot about the monsters. Actually, it was surprising how quickly they had forgotten, but Gen. Monger had sworn he hadn't connected Dr. C's memory eraser (which had been confiscated in 1978) to the satellite the Government had sent out five years ago.

Just then the group heard a scream coming from the middle of the park, directly opposite where Link had pointed.

"That's probably it." Link groaned.

_AN-Yeah, I know it sucks. I'm sorry! I'll try to get a revision up sometime soon,_


	3. Chapter 3

After that first initial scream, Emma tried to shut up and tryed to save her energy. If someone was in earshot and actually gave a damn, they would come. Screaming more wasn't going to save her if no one was there. But even though she knew that would be the _smart_ thing to do, she couldn't stop.

While trying to push the snarling thing away from her neck, Emma felt the claws of the creature digging into her stomach. It wasn't deep, but it hurt like hell. Screams turning into pitiful whimpers, she realized she was getting much weaker. Sensing this, the huge dog-thing seemed to laugh, a deep rough growl in the back of its throat. _Dogs can't laugh,_ Emma thought. _Even assuming they could, animals aren't that smart._

The dog suddenly escaped from Emma's feeble grip. She got the distinct feeling that it had just been playing with her, and if it had wanted to, it could have killed her the second it had jumped on her, knocking her off her bike. Thinking it would surely go for her throat, Emma squeezed her eyes, preparing for the death blow. Instead, however, the beast bit into her arm.

After the horribly painful bite, the situation became even odder. Emma found herself suddenly inside a big pile of goo that tasted strangely of ham. The dog had been sucked up to, as it was still attached to her arm, but had let go, apparently as shocked as Emma was at finding itself in a blue jello-thing. Through the goo, Emma could make out two tall figures, one very muscular with- a tail?- and the other one very skinny, with a huge head.

"Let the girl out Bob!" shouted a British voice._ Who's Bob? Can he control the goo somehow? NONE OF THIS MAKES ANY SENSE! _Emma thought.She felt rather than saw the dog sliding out of the blue prison.

"No, Bob, the one with the boobies!" said another voice, this one American. He sounded annoyed, as if this wasn't the first time the creature had gotten genders confused.

Panicking at the loss of air, Emma started to try to scream again before she felt herself sliding out of the blob. Sticky and confused, Emma blinked up into the darkness at the two people who had rescued her.

"NOW you can let the werewolf out!" said the British one. As the blob did so, the bigger man quickly jumped on the dog.

_There is no way he actually said 'werewolf'. _Thought Emma. _Obviously he just said wolf, and I misheard him._

Not wanting to stay until the creature-whatever it was- got away from the goo, Emma whispered a "thank you" to the figures, the skinny one trying to fill a syringe from a medicine bottle, and the larger one who was still wrestling with the wolf, ran the few feet to where her bike was, and pedaled as fast as she could away from the group.

_Authors Note- Come on guys, we can do better than 5 reviews! I know the story is kind of bad now, but I swear it's gonna get better!_


	4. Chapter 4

"Where did the girl go?" asked Link. Dr. C had finally gotten the syringe filled with tranquilizer into the werewolf the group of monsters had been tracking for two weeks. "Was she bitten?"

"I don't think so...." said Dr. C. "She's seemed to have run off fairly fast, so I don't think she was too hurt." He was worried though. If the girl had been bitten, they had to find her before the next full moon. If the legends were true of course. There was just so much about the werewolves they didn't know yet.

"Uh guys, I think there's some blood down here." said Bob.

"Great!" said Link. "We finally catch this one," he complained, kicking the body of the wolf slightly, "and now we have _another_ one to find before the next full moon. And this is New York! How are we supposed to find a girl in this city- a girl we haven't even seen properly- here, when none of us can even go outside in daylight?"

"Well we'll just have to.. wait a moment- Bob, whats that in you? Spit it out right now!" Dr. C said, noticing the jacket inside of his friend.

"No." said Bob. "I finally found a nice spring jacket that fits, _and_ its my color."

"Bob! What would Susan think if she saw you acting so selfish? We need to find the girl before she hurts someone! Don't make me tell Jello." warned the p.h.d.

Looking disappointed, Bob finally spit the jacket out. It was fairly simple, but was a nice light jacket, a dark blue color. The only problem was, it was close to November, and this jacket looked much too light to be of any warmth. But Dr. C didn't notice that right away. Instead he looked into the collar of the coat, and found what he was looking for.

_If found, please return to Emma Jones_

_742 ARNOW AVE South Bronx_

_Thank you!_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Three hours later, Emma was walking back to her apartment. Outside of the free clinic, where she had gotten stitches for her bite and scratches, her bike had gotten stolen. And on top of that, her only jacket had gone missing when she had gotten attacked by that dog. Luckily her wallet and keys had been in her jeans pocket, but still. She supposed now she had an excuse to maybe get a warmer jacket this time though, so that was a plus. Emma couldn't quite remember how she had gotten away, and she supposed that was because of the bump she had gotten on her head when she had fallen off her bike again after trying to pedal too fast and hitting a bump. No scratches this time, but she had hit her head fairly hard. She thought she remembered something about a tall skinny man with an enormous head and some blue slime, but that couldn't be true. Reaching her apartment, Emma sighed. Four more hours before it was time to go to work again.

_Authors note- Hey guys, I really hope you like this chapter! I'm not gonna post the next chapter until I get at least 4 more reviews- come on, they can even be anonymous! I just want to know that there are people out there reading this!_

_Ps- Thanks to all the people who HAVE reviewed so far. Thank you so much for your comments to _TophNakamaru, Kurama13, CrazyAcorn, ThePirateCrystalRae and TehThunder!


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note- Before you read this, I KNOW IT SUCKS. I'm horrible at science talk, so just kinda use your imagination and pretend it makes sense okay? Oh, and please tell me if you like the shorter chapters, which I can update about every other day, or the longer ones! And cookies to the first person who can guess the reference from the early Doctor Who series!**

_Somewhere in a secret military lab off the coast of New England_

While Emma was preparing to go to work back in New York, Dr. C was finishing the formula that would turn one of the monsters human. The monsters had unanimously decided that it would be best if they could keep the girl unaware of her 'condition'-becoming a monster- until they could break it to her as softly as possible. When Gen. Monger protested, Ginormica put her very large foot down. She felt sorry for the girl, and knew from experience what it felt like to have your whole world taken away from you in one fell swoop. Monger had reluctantly agreed against the kidnapping of the newest monster until the next full moon.

On one condition. One of the monsters had to agree to become human until the girl changed, so they could keep track of her, in case the werewolf legends were inaccurate about the first transformation. The werewolf they had in custody still hadn't transformed back, so they still weren't sure about its cycles. Dr. C was then asked (commanded) to try to create a formula that could temporarily change a monster into a human. He was fairly sure it would be possible, all he had to do was try to find a mix that could correctly change any human_oid_ genes into human genes_._

At this point only Link and Dr. C were the only two candidates- Bob had no human genes to change, Susan's genes were mutated by quantonium, and Dr. C had no idea (at this time) how to change the alien substance in her. Ginormica wasn't too upset, she said that she was tired of being human at this point, and was glad of the break.

Since whoever it was who was going to go undercover would not be able to return to the lab until the month was over, Dr. C was trying to create enough of the formula to last the month. Putting more of the formula into the gene splicer machine. "Switch the polarities!" Dr. C shouted.


	6. Chapter 6

_Three weeks until the next full moon_

Emma heard a crash coming from the Humor aisle. Sighing, she left the chair she had just been sitting in and wandered over to see how bad the damage was. Groaning, she saw that someone had just knocked over the Calvin and Hobbes display. The bookstore she worked at had a weekly favorite writer, and whoever received the 'award' got a huge display filled with all of their books. Emma had worked on this display for an hour and a half before her boss was pleased with the books order.

She supposed it served her right though. She knew she shouldn't have been sitting down, but her stitches on her stomach itched, and the bite on her arm _ached_. It had gotten so bad that she was taking actual painkillers, and Emma had rarely ever used painkillers, because they made her so tired (even the non-drowsy type). She couldn't usually afford to be tired, but the bar she worked nights at was closed this week so the exterminator could come in.

Reaching for one of the books, a hand popped out of nowhere to grab the same book.

"Can I help you?" asked a man with very large muscles. He had dark blonde hair that was cut very close to his head, and brown eyes. Emma noticed he was very cute, in a sort of big-he man sort of way.

"No, really I got it. My boss gets angry if he sees customers doing actual work, says we should be doing everything. Which is actually true. Thank you though."

"You're going to get in trouble because I offered to help you pick up a few books?" The man, about 30, chuckled.

"Well.... yeah. This is what I'm paid to do." Emma winced as she accidentally twisted her arm, and pulled a little at her stitches.

"Are you all right?" the man asked, his face suddenly full of worry. "What happened?"

"Dog bite." Emma replied sharply. She couldn't remember what had really happened that night, but she knew that was probably for the best. Somethings were better left forgotten. " Thank you again for your help," it was true, Emma wasn't sure how exactly how it had happened, but the entire display was set up again, "but I have to get back to work."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Walking away quickly, Emma didn't notice the other man walk up to her helper. "You weren't supposed to actually talk to her, Link. We are just here to watch and make sure none of the symptoms have appeared yet."

"Well, she needed help, and the Link never likes to see a damsel in distress. Especially one as cute as her." Link joked.

"You think she's cute?" Dr. C asked the now-human amphibian.

"Well yeah. She's kinda short though. I mean REALLY short. She had to be like 4 feet!"

"Don't exaggerate. Just because you're 6 and a half feet doesn't mean shes 4 feet. She was about 5 and an inch, I'd guess."

Dr. C didn't mention that he thought she was cute as well.

_Authors note- Whats with you guys? Because I don't threaten you guys with chapter withdrawal, you just decide to not support me? Just joking guys. But really, reviews are REALLY inspiring! PLEASE REVIEW!!_


End file.
